I'm just looking
by Lemoncurd
Summary: Drago, après son départ précipité de Poudlard, se retrouve pensionnaire forcé au 12, square Grimaud. Il y reverra Harry et une relation clandestine se fera entre eux qui finira par le les ? détruire. POV Drago, Spoiler tome 6.
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous oublie pas, j'écris toujours, le mois de juin de « tu peux pas te casser il pleut » tarde à venir parce qu'il sera trèèès long mais j'y travaille, et voici de quoi vous faire patienter mais ne m'en voulez pas hein, je préviens certaines ont pleuré en le lisant c'est pas ma faute ! I'm just looking 

**Disclaimer &co**. : Je ne suis pas JKR et ne fait pas d'argent avec mes histoires, si jamais vous aviez encore un doute. Spoiler tome 6.

Ceci est une song fic, plus sombre que ce que je fais d'habitude car écrite pour me défaire de certaines choses qui m'ont marqué dans le film "The secret of Brokeback Mountain", donc ne vous attendez pas à une fin heureuse. Vous êtes donc prévenu. Et ne réclamez pas de Séquelle svp, je n'en écrirai pas, pour une fois je veux que ça finisse comme cela, parce que comme dans ce film, certaines histoires ne peuvent pas finir comme on le voudrait.

**Remerciements : **à Badangel qui à bien voulu être ma bêta sur cette fic : merci !!! Beaucoup !

**Résumé** : Drago, après son départ précipité de Poudlard, se retrouve pensionnaire forcé au 12, square Grimaud. Il y reverra Harry et une relation clandestine se fera entre eux qui finira par le (les ?) détruire.

POV Drago

**Just Looking**

**Stereophonics**

There's things i want  
There's things i think i want  
There's things i've had  
There's things i wanna have  
Do i want the dreams  
The ones we're forced to see  
Do i want the perfect wife  
The word perfect ain't quite right  
Shopping every day  
Take it back the next break  
They say the more you fly the more you risk your life  
I'm just looking i'm not buying  
I'm just looking keeps me smiling  
A house i seen another coulda' been  
You drenched my head and said what i said  
You said that life is what you make of it  
Yet most of us just fake  
I'm just looking, i'm not buying  
I'm just looking, keeps me smiling

_Il y a des choses que je veux._

_Il y a des choses que je crois vouloir._

_Il y a des choses que j'ai eues._

_Il y a des choses que j'ai envie d'avoir._

_Est-ce que je veux de ces rêves,_

_Ceux que nous sommes obligés de voir._

_Est-ce que je veux d'une femme parfaite,_

_Le mot « parfaite » n'a pas de sens._

_Faire les courses chaque jour_

_Attendre la prochaine pause…_

_Ils disent plus tu planes plus tu risques ta vie_

_Je ne fais que regarder, je ne suis pas en train d'acheter_

_Je ne fais que regarder, tu me fais garder le sourire_

_Une maison j'ai vu, quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu y avoir été_

_Tu as trempé ma tête et tu as répété ce que j'avais dit_

_Tu as dit que la vie était ce que l'on en faisait_

_Pourtant la plupart d'entre nous vivent dans l'illusion_

_Je ne fais que regarder, je ne suis pas entrain d'acheter_

_Je ne fais que regarder, tu me fais garder le sourire_

Je regarde, abruti, le plafond de cette chambre blafarde dans laquelle je ne fais que boire et vomir, pour recommencer aussitôt. Je suis censé m'écœurer ainsi et aller mieux ensuite, mais je vois bien que je ne fais que sombrer davantage. Peut être devrais-je arrêter, il paraît qu'on peut mourir d'un manque subi dans mon état…

Si je me voyais, je me dégoûterais.

Mais au point où j'en suis, je me moque bien de ce dont j'ai l'air.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là.

Je ne suis même pas sûr de connaître mon nom.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je l'ai perdu.

Même dans les pires moments, je ne peux pas oublier son nom.

Harry Potter.

Ce nom, je l'ai prononcé sur tous les tons.

Avec haine et mépris, avec rancœur et hargne, mais je l'ai aussi murmuré doucement dans le noir, comme une promesse, susurrée à l'oreille comme un secret, le plus cher de tous .

Tout a commencé quand Severus Rogue m'a fait transplaner des abords de Poudlard… directement au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

J'étais encore sous le choc. Le visage d'Albus Dumbledore au moment de mourir m'avait marqué, il avait reçu le sort fatal en me regardant, de l'un de ces regards confiants qui disait une fois de plus que je n'étais pas un meurtrier. Pour lui, c'était une victoire, pour moi, c'était une honte. J'avais failli à ma mission et le sorcier qu'on disait un des plus puissants du siècle se laissait tuer avec une facilité déconcertante. C'était simple, il suffisait pourtant de lever ma baguette et de prononcer deux mots. Rien de plus basique. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Alors j'ai gagné du temps en parlant, espérant que devant les autres, acculé, j'arriverais à le faire.

Je m'attendais à me retrouver devant Voldemort lui-même, à me faire torturer jusqu'à en mourir, ou pire : devenir sa marionnette, un jouet qu'il ferait souffrir au gré de ses sautes d'humeur, puisque j'avais échoué dans la mission qu'il m'avait confié.

J'y étais déjà résigné.

Mais au lieu du visage reptilien de celui que je devais appeler « Maître », une fois que je me relevais de ma chute après l' « atterrissage » brusque, je me retrouvais devant la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir : le professeur Remus Lupin.

Mon maître de potions repartait déjà pour expliquer à Voldemort qu'il m'avait tué pour avoir échoué à ma mission. Cette fausse initiative lui coûterait probablement quelques Doloris. Je n'avais pas mérité qu'il les subisse.

L'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que je m'étais fait un plaisir de dénoncer comme étant un loup garou (Le savait-il ? Severus Rogue n'avait pas été le seul, ce soir là, à s'approcher du saule cogneur…) m'expliqua la situation.

Ma mère était là, en sécurité, et mes biens, officiellement réquisitionnés par le ministère, étaient sous leur protection. Je n'avais le choix que de m'échapper d'ici et devenir une cible vivante en tentant de m'intégrer dans le monde moldu ou de rester cloîtré comme ma mère dans ce bâtiment jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, ce qui pouvait prendre des années.

Comme je tenais plus à ma vie qu'à ma liberté j'acceptais les conditions qu'on m'imposait en interrogeant le loup garou sur les raisons d'un tel « traitement de faveur » : pourquoi prendre un tel risque alors que nous pouvions nous échapper et prévenir Voldemort du lieu où il pourrait massacrer tranquillement ses ennemis ? La réponse qu'il me fit m'étonna : d'abord ils avaient la parole de ma mère qui craignait le retour de Père ou que celui à qui il obéissait s'installe chez nous, ensuite parce que le directeur de Poudlard avait une confiance aveugle en moi, et que si tel était le cas il avait ses raisons. Je n'avais jamais été sûr de mes propres réactions, comment cet homme avec qui j'avais si peu parlé pouvait être si certain de ce que je ferais ? Je trouvais qu'ils prenaient de bien grands risques sur la seule intuition d'un homme.

On m'installa dans une chambre sommaire voisine de celle de Mère qui passait son temps à se rendre invisible et distante, ce qui ne bouleversait guère ses habitudes avant qu'elle ne change complètement. A se retrouver ainsi dans la maison de son enfance, elle se mit à régresser doucement mais sûrement, comme un noyé s'enfonce avec grâce au fond d'un lac.

Désœuvré, n'ayant pu récupérer que très peu de mes affaires personnelles, je finis par faire la chose la plus incroyable qui soit : je sympathisais avec Molly Weasley qui régentait le quartier général de main de maître et finis par l'aider à entretenir la bâtisse en y chassant les parasites qui y pullulaient. C'était dégradant mais cela avait au moins le mérite de me faire me sentir utile et de m'occuper. Et puis Molly, elle, était une vraie force de la nature, si éloignée de l'idée que je me faisais de ce que pouvait être une femme.

Celles de mon milieu se devaient de faire bonne figure, d'être discrètes et de se taire, à tel point que je croyais ce sexe incapable de prendre des décisions ou d'agir par sa propre initiative… Molly, elle, agissait, s'investissait, et gérait sa famille avec une poigne surprenante.

Grâce à elle, je perdis beaucoup de mes a priori sans que jamais nos relations ne deviennent trop affectueuses, ce qui me rassurait.

Grâce à elle, je me débarrassais de beaucoup d'illusions.

Potter m'en fis perdre d'autres…

Il arriva un soir, sans prévenir…

J'étais dans la cuisine, en train d'aider Molly à préparer le repas, tâche qu'auparavant j'avais jugé des plus ingrates mais à laquelle j'avais pris goût, quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant place au trio, visiblement à bout de force et maculé de sang.

Je sus plus tard en écoutant aux portes (on ne change jamais totalement) qu'ils venaient de supprimer le « troisième Horcrux ». J'ignorais ce que cela pouvait bien signifier mais ces créatures avaient l'air redoutables pour les avoir mis dans un tel état.

Bien que je sache qu'ils avaient été informés de ma présence, Weasley se retint de justesse de m'égorger et je lisais dans son regard une haine farouche que je ne ressentais plus à son égard. Une étincelle de jalousie aussi en voyant sa mère avec moi. Pourtant c'était lui son fils et je n'avais aucune intention de prendre sa place.

Granger me lança un regard torve et annonça leur réussite en s'empressant de dire à Molly qui frôlait l'hystérie que ce n'était pas leur sang dont ils étaient généreusement éclaboussés.

Potter, lui, se contenta de me fixer, un regard un peu trop profond à mon goût qui me donna l'impression qu'il cherchait à lire dans mes pensées. Peut-être était-ce effectivement le cas.

Ils partirent se laver et se changer pendant que nous finissions les préparatifs du repas.

Prendre conscience que je cuisinais aussi pour Potter me laissa perplexe.

Le trio ne resta que le temps d'une soirée. Je les vis à peine, la majorité de la nuit ayant été occupée par une réunion de l'Ordre. Quand ils quittèrent les lieux, je soupirais de soulagement.

Ma petite vie clandestine reprit comme si je n'avais jamais eu à les recroiser. Mère était redevenue mentalement une enfant de six ans qui recherchait ma compagnie et ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais l'air triste quand elle me demandait de jouer avec elle à la poupée. Du temps où elle était mentalement stable, c'est à peine si elle s'intéressait à moi. En femme du monde accomplie, elle préférait me confier aux soins d'une nurse. Elle me gavait de friandises mais gardait toujours une apparence froide, s'intéressait à mes études mais ne me démontrait jamais d'affection. Et là, je la voyais, avec son corps de femme et son esprit d'enfant, petite chose fragile qui se serrais dans mes bras en attendant de moi que je la protège alors que c'est elle qui aurait dû me rassurer. Je lui en voulais pour ça, pour m'offrir si tard ce dont j'avais manqué et attendre de moi ce qu'elle n'avait pas su me donner

Quelques mois plus tard, ils revinrent.

Cette fois, Potter portait sur son dos un Ron gravement blessé et Hermione avait une méchante estafilade au bras. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'était un Horcrux mais ils annoncèrent avoir supprimé le cinquième.

Molly passa la soirée au chevet de son fils et Hermione resta des heures dans un petit salon du premier étage avec Remus Lupin. Etait-ce pour lui transmettre des informations ou alors le regard que j'avais cru télescoper entre eux était bien une œillade amoureuse ?

En temps de guerre, la situation est si dure que tous les a priori d'âge ou de classe sont balayés. On n'a pas le temps de se poser de questions. Juste celui de saisir au vol les quelques minutes qui vous aident à vous sentir vivant et à oublier, un temps, le reste.

C'est ce qui m'arriva ce soir là.

Quand je regagnais ma chambre, Potter m'y attendait. Je n'en fus même pas surpris.

Trop de non-dit restaient entre nous, trop de colère, trop de scènes étranges pour que notre relation n'ait pas été ambiguë dès le départ.

Je lui demandais s'il était venu pour finir le travail qu'il avait commencé dans les toilettes, à Poudlard, quand il m'avait lancé ce sort qui avait bien failli me défigurer, tout en me demandant à ce souvenir pourquoi ensuite il m'avait pris dans ses bras en me demandant pardon.

Il me répondit que je n'en valais pas la peine et qu'il avait mieux à faire que s'occuper d'un lâche qui se terrait encore dans les jupes de sa mère.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus…

Je me jetais sur lui avec toute l'énergie de ma haine.

Nous nous rouâmes de coups, chacun plus violents que le précédent, jusqu'à ce que la tête nous tourna tant que, titubants, nous tombâmes à terre sans cesser de nous battre pour autant.

Et alors que mon corps souffrait, intérieurement, j'exultais.

Nous n'avions jamais su communiquer civilement, et j'avais tenté tant de fois de le blesser de mes mots sans parvenir à mes fins : qu'il me frappe. Parce que frapper, c'était déjà un contact, une réaction que mon corps pouvait ressentir. Chez les sorciers, on se battait à distance, par baguette interposées, à tel point que je me demandais, face aux si rares contacts physiques que j'avais eu, même au sein de ma famille, si j'en étais la cause, si ma personne était répugnante. Alors je me cachais sous des vêtements de luxe, sous des tonnes de gel, sous une montagne de mépris.

Si j'allais être couvert de bleus le lendemain, moi si soucieux de mon apparence, à cet instant précis je n'en avais cure, parce que c'était les poings de cette enflure qui s'abattaient sur moi.

Les siens.

Il suscitait chez moi ce désir malsain. Il me frappait sans ménagement et je me sentais heureux en lui rendant coup pour coup.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il plaque ma tête au sol de ses mains puissantes, et qu'après m'avoir lancé un regard indescriptible, il ne me morde sauvagement les lèvres pour ensuite lécher le sang qu'il avait fait couler et m'embrasser passionnément.

Ecrasé de tout son poids, ses jambes bloquant mes bras au sol, je sombrais dans l'horreur.

Je tentais de me débattre, épuisé par notre lutte, effrayé de le sentir prendre possession de mes lèvres, jusqu'à ce que je me rendre compte avec écœurement que je lui rendais son baiser.

Mon corps avait donc décidé de se soumettre aux désirs de celui que je détestais. Il refusait de répondre à mes injonctions. Mon propre corps m'échappait.

J'étais submergé par la honte et l'indignation, et pourtant ces émotions furent bientôt balayés par un sentiment plus fort et bien plus dérangeant : le plaisir.

Son corps écrasant le mien, son souffle anarchique qui caressait ma joue, les sons mouillés de sa bouche qui se repaissait de moi, l'odeur âcre de sa sueur, ses lèvres un peu gercées qui maltraitaient délicieusement les miennes, le goût de sa langue qui s'insinuait pernicieusement en moi et la vision floue de sa tignasse indomptable qui voilait mon visage… tout cela était ce que j'avais connu de meilleur dans ma vie.

Je n'avais jusque là qu'embrassé chastement Pansy Parkinson, ma promise depuis l'âge de cinq ans qui cherchait toujours à prendre un peu d'avance, mais c'était si différent qu'il était impensable de nommer les deux choses par le même nom : baiser.

Cette ordure prit conscience de ma réaction et cessa de meurtrir mes poignets de ses mollets, libérant mes bras.

Ce qu'il me restait de cerveau intima l'ordre à ces derniers de se fracasser sur les tempes du pervers mais eux aussi refusèrent de m'obéir pour aller fourrager dans sa chevelure dense avec avidité. Je rendis alors définitivement les armes et me laissais, pour la première fois de ma vie, guider par mon instinct.

Je fis basculer Potter sur le dos et glissa mes mains le long de ses flancs avant qu'elles ne se nichent sur ses hanches.

Notre baiser se fit graduellement moins violent, moins vorace. En perdant en puissance il gagnait en sensations. Je pouvais ressentir chaque crevasse sur ses lèvres rêches, chaque caresse rendait de plus en plus douloureuse l'érection que je ne sentais que trop se comprimer dans mon pantalon.

Tout en adoucissant encore mes agissements, je me demandais si je faisais le même effet à Potter mais n'osais pas me plaquer contre son corps pour vérifier.

Quand le baiser se fit si tendre qu'il en était insupportable, nous entendîmes les voix inquiètes de Molly et d'Hermione qui appelaient Harry.

Celui-ci émit un long gémissement à fendre l'âme et quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je me trouvais encore à quatre pattes sur le sol, j'entendis le bruit de la porte d'entrée se refermant sur lui et Hermione. Ils repartaient dans leur quête. Harry avait directement transplanné de sous moi à une pièce voisine pour que personne ne sache rien de notre entrevue.

Et là, je fis une chose stupide, inutile que je n'avais pas fait depuis au moins dix ans : je pleurais. Doucement, en silence, sans en comprendre clairement la raison.

Je finis par me traîner jusqu'au lit tout proche et sombrais très vite dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Ron resta au quartier général pendant trois bonnes semaines. J'observais avec intérêt son rétablissement : quand il serait guéri, Potter reviendrait et j'avais beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Ou plutôt beaucoup de coups à lui infliger. A moins que je n'espère revivre une bataille semblable à celle de notre dernière entrevue… Tout était flou dans mon esprit sauf ma détermination à le voir.

Mais Ron repartit seul du 12, square Grimaud et Potter ne revint qu'une seule fois sur les lieux, alors que je dormais. Je ruminais donc sur mes retrouvailles manquées avec Potter, imaginant des scénarii selon mes humeurs, tantôt sanglants, tantôt troublants.

Quelques mois plus tard, le combat final eut lieu. Ce sale Gryffondor de mes deux l'emporta de façon inespérée.

Après avoir passé près d'un an reclus dans cette maison, rien ne m'y retenait plus, j'étais libre.

Libre de reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissée.

Libre de regagner un manoir saccagé et pillé par les Aurors du ministère.

Libre de mettre Mère dans un établissement spécialisé où elle finirait probablement ses jours.

Libre de voir Père condamné par un tribunal de guerre et être exécuté sur la place publique..

La liberté avait un goût plus qu'amer et je me rendis compte que ce que j'avais considéré comme une prison où j'étouffais sans avoir eu l'occasion de choisir mon camp avait plus tenu du refuge. J'y avais trouvé, malgré ces temps troublés, le moyen d'y grandir, de me forger ma propre opinion, et même si je ne revis plus jamais Molly Weasley, une amie.

Je repris mes études par correspondance tout en gérant le manoir familial, essayant de lui redonner l'allure d'antan.

Les Parkinson vinrent me rappeler la promesse que leur avait fait mes parents et j'acquiesçais sans me poser de questions : mon mariage avec Pansy était dans la logique des choses. Elle renforcerait la fortune et le pouvoir de nos deux familles, il devait avoir lieu. Elle m'aiderait aussi grandement à restaurer l'honneur de mon nom et prouverait à ceux qui pensait que la guerre aurait terni l'aristocratie sorcière qu'il n'en était rien. La vie reprenait son cours, tout simplement.

Quand ils me parlèrent de future descendance avec des sourires qui se voulaient complices, l'envie de vomir me saisit en m'imaginant chevaucher mon amie d'enfance mais je ne devais pas en tenir compte.

Nous décidâmes que l'union de nos deux familles aurait lieu deux ans plus tard.

Le temps que je purge définitivement les affaires des Malefoy de tout commerce illégal et refasse une réputation à la lignée dont je venais.

Les Parkinson n'avaient jamais été Mangemorts et tenaient à ce que l'on oublie les actions passées de Père.

Deux ans, c'était suffisant : étonnant à quelle vitesse la populace oublie les plus grands scandales.

Pendant ce temps « le sauveur du monde sorcier » oscillait entre la vie et la mort à Sainte Mangouste. On le disait entièrement zébré de cicatrices.

Je songeais à lui rendre visite, pour pouvoir le narguer tout mon saoul et lui dire le mépris qu'il m'inspirait mais je craignais qu'il ne se réveille et me traite encore de lâche pour avoir vidé mon sac devant un comateux.

J'avais envie de voir aussi sa nouvelle apparence, de savoir ce que je ressentirais face à lui pour comprendre ce qui avait bien pu nous arriver, mais je n'en fis rien.

Un an plus tard, j'avais rétabli la fortune et la réputation des Malefoy, et pour cela je m'étais imposé de nombreuses réceptions mondaines.

C'est pendant l'une d'elles que j'appris que Potter était sorti de son coma.

Tout le monde, du sang pur le plus hostile au défenseurs des sangs de bourbe le plus acharné s'empressa de l'inviter : il était forcément bien vu de fréquenter le héros du siècle.

Cependant, celui-ci n'accepta aucune cérémonie à son honneur, ni de se rendre à aucune des réjouissances qu'on lui suppliait d'honorer de sa présence.

Les familles nobles ne se lassaient pourtant pas de l'inviter à la moindre de leur fête : c'était à qui aurait le privilège de le faire changer d'avis.

A peine remis, Potter fut sélectionné d'office dans toutes les grandes équipes de Quidditch.

Le ministère lui faisait des ponts d'or pour l'avoir comme Auror ou simple conseiller mais il faut croire qu'il avait eu son lot de batailles et ne souhaitait pas se lancer dans la politique.

L'aurait il voulu que comme Dumbledore en son temps il aurait été élu premier ministre sans même avoir besoin de faire campagne.

Il choisit d'enfourcher son balai et de se relancer à la recherche perpétuelle du vif d'or. Malgré le rude entraînement que cela demandait, surtout pour quelqu'un à peine sorti de convalescence, il rentra très vite dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley qui dut changer sa devise à force de gagner match sur match grâce à lui. Je le soupçonnais d'avoir choisi cette équipe de loosers dans le seul but de faire plaisir à ce crétin de Weasley.

Sans bien comprendre ce qui m'y poussait, je conservais entre mes livres de comptes un carnet dans lequel je collais tous les articles, élogieux ou critiques, dans lequel on parlait de lui.

Trois mois après sa sortie de Sainte Mangouste, je le croisais dans les couloirs du ministère. Je le toisais, contrarié de ne pas avoir en bouche les mots cinglants que j'avais préparés depuis des mois, me disant qu'il ne ressemblerait jamais à autre chose qu'un gringalet mal nourri n'ayant pas fini sa croissance et perpétuellement dépenaillé.

Nous entrâmes dans le même ascenseur. Il s'était mis au fond pour ne pas être dévisagé par les autres occupants de la cabine. Poussé malgré moi par ces derniers, je finis par me retrouver à ses côtés.

L'ascenseur commença à s'élever, me laissant toujours dans un état un peu cotonneux en sentant le sol se dérober sous mes pieds… A moins qu ce ne fut le parfum de mon voisin qui me ramenait à des souvenirs que j'avais tenté d'oublier.

Nous n'échangeâmes pas un regard, mais quand il descendit au septième étage, département des jeux et sports magiques, il frôla ma main en partant, ce qui me fit sursauter.

Malgré moi, après son départ, je touchais mes lèvres de la main qu'il avait effleurée comme si elles venaient juste d'être touchées. Ce fut le léger son qui annonça l'ouverture de la porte à mon étage qui me ramena à la réalité.

A partir de ce jour, je me rendis partout où l'on annonçait sa présence.

Je ne cherchais pas à l'approcher, j'avais juste un besoin étrange de le voir.

De détailler les expressions de son visage, de le voir converser avec d'autres, d'observer chaque partie de son corps avec une précision clinique, comme si je cherchais à en retenir les courbes pour les reproduire ensuite.

C'est ainsi que lors d'une interview qu'il donnait à la fin d'un match de Quidditch, interview pendant laquelle j'avais focalisé mon regard sur ses chevilles dévoilées par des sandales légères, je sentis que l'on me dévisageait avec insistance. Je relevais la tête pour croiser le regard de Potter qui me fixait par dessus l'épaule du journaliste.

Un regard doux empreint d'une profonde tristesse que ni la foule qui se pressait hystériquement contre les barrières ni le chroniqueur sportif auquel il parlait ne remarqua.

Un regard qui me fit mal.

Je continuais cependant de le suivre à la trace, dès que l'occasion se présentait… Il me cherchait du regard dans la foule pendant que je l'observais en prenant bien garde de ne pas être vu. Le jeu du chat et de la souris.

Un jour, je le croisais par hasard sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était méconnaissable : une frange épaisse cachait sa cicatrice et ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur sa tête de façon aussi peu gracieuse que les miens quand j'avais onze ans. Il s'était habillé d'un immonde manteau en polaire bleu râpé. Malgré tout cela je le reconnu : j'avais passé trop de temps à mémoriser son apparence pour me laisser ainsi berner.

Il entra dans une librairie et commença à fureter entre les rayons. Je restais devant la vitrine, les deux mains posées dessus comme un enfant devant une boutique de bonbons, et je le dévorais des yeux.

Un vendeur vint m'aborder, se demandant probablement quel ouvrage exposé pouvait donc à ce point susciter mon admiration.

- Puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t il aimablement

- Non, merci, je ne fais que regarder » lui répondis-je machinalement sans perdre Potter du regard. Ma propre réponse me fit sourire.

Ma vie était ainsi rythmée : je gérais mes affaires, m'enrichissais de jour en jour, et passais mon temps libre à traquer Potter.

La date, l'heure et le lieu de mon mariage furent définitivement fixés. Il était presque inutile d'envoyer des faire-part : les journaux ne parlaient que de ça dans leur rubrique mondaine, comme s'il s'était agi de l'événement de l'année. Les chroniqueurs vantaient à qui mieux mieux les choix « divins » que nous avions fait et bavaient sur l'empire financier qu'une telle union représentait.

Les elfes de maison se chargèrent de faire le compte des réponses, toutes positives.

L'un d'eux vint me voir, m'annonçant qu'une personne à laquelle nous n'avions pas envoyé de faire-part avait cependant envoyé une lettre confirmant sa présence.

Je lui arrachais des mains la missive du pique-assiette qui avait eu cette outrecuidance et devant la signature, je restais bouche bée.

Harry Potter…

Celui-là même qui n'avait pas répondu aux supplications de toutes la noblesse sorcière qui sollicitait sa présence s'invitait à mon mariage.

Sa présence m'assurait une réputation excellente et balaierait les derniers mauvais souvenirs que mon Mangemort de père avait laissés. Je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser un convive pareil.

A partir de ce moment, alors que jusqu'ici je déléguais beaucoup de l'organisation de mon mariage, je m'en occupais personnellement et la moindre difficulté me rendait nerveux et anxieux. Pansy s'en attendrissait, me trouvant adorable de vouloir que tout soit parfait. Pour elle, ce mariage n'était pas un accord économique et stratégique mais la réalisation de son rêve de fillette et bien que j'ai été toujours plutôt distant avec elle, elle ne s'en accrochait que plus à moi.

La cérémonie fut somptueuse. J'avais fait les choses en grand et mes invités en étaient impressionnés. Pansy rayonnait dans sa robe de soie ivoire, je tentais d'avoir un mot aimable pour chaque convive mais celui sur lesquels tous les regards convergeaient n'était pas l'épousée et j'évitais soigneusement de croiser sa route.

« L'Elu » avait pour une fois soigné son apparence. Le smoking lui allait à la perfection et s'il était continuellement importuné par ceux qui avaient souhaité sa mort il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela et qui se courbaient à présent servilement devant lui, il ne montra rien de son exaspération. Tout en restant à distance, je ne me gênais pas pour moi aussi le fixer.

J'aurais dû cependant cesser de le faire quand je répondis « oui, je le veux » à la question du maître de cérémonie. Car alors il me lança un regard par dessus ses lunettes qui me fit rougir comme un collégien.

Dans la salle de bal, des milliers de chandelles flottaient au plafond. Leurs lumières étaient amplifiées par les miroirs qui recouvraient entièrement les murs de la salle de bal, et quelques tentures de velours cramoisi réussissant à rendre la pièce monumentale chaleureuse.

J'ouvris le bal avec Pansy, bien sûr. Celle-ci ne cessait de rire nerveusement depuis que nous étions mari et femme, en montrant à qui voulait la voir son alliance incrustée de saphirs. Ce qu'elle pouvait m'agacer ! On aurait dit que son alliance comme moi même étions un trophée à exhiber en public, elle se glorifiait d'une chose pour laquelle elle n'avait aucun mérite puisque cet arrangement avait été décidé par nos parents. J'avais beau lui rappeler discrètement et de mon ton le plus glacial qu'il n'y avait aucune gloire à ce mariage arrangé, elle me susurrait que je ne tarderais pas à changer d'avis sur le mariage et que bientôt je me féliciterais de l'avoir pour femme. Son souffle dans mon oreille me faisait frissonner de dégoût.

Je vis un instant Potter danser avec Theresa Combwire, la fille d'un de mes meilleurs clients, inconscient des réactions qu'il déclenchait : les parents, ravis, se frottaient les mains en calculant déjà ce qu'une union avec le sauveur du monde sorcier pourrait leur rapporter.

Il me narguait du regard. Lorsque le couple qu'ils formaient se rapprocha du notre, il nous arrêta pour me dire simplement : « vous permettez ? »

Et avant que je ne réponde, il repartait, virevoltant avec mon épouse.

Je m'en voulus d'avoir pensé une fraction de seconde que sa demande était pour moi, d'autant plus que l'idée en était risible, et finis la danse en compagnie de Theresa.

Le pire de tout, en fait, c'était que je l'ai espéré, alors que je ressentais toujours en moi ce vague sentiment de vengeance. Peut être l'avais-je souhaité pour avoir la satisfaction de refuser son invitation et de l'humilier devant témoins…

Dès que la bienséance me le permit, je m'isolais et regagnais ma chambre.

Pansy, bien sûr, me suivit en rougissant.

Elle s'assit sur la couche alors que j'allais me changer dans la salle de bain.

Quand j'en revins, elle y était étendue dans une nuisette de soie pêche. Elle avait pris une pause qu'elle devait croire langoureuse mais n'ayant rien d'une pin up, elle était tout simplement ridicule.

L'expression « devoir conjugal » se fit entendre dans ma tête et je m'exécutais sans conviction. Cela faisait partie des responsabilités d'un Malefoy. Ce mariage, avait aussi pour but d'avoir une descendance et bien que l'idée de voir ou non un bébé de mon propre sang dans ma maison me soit égal, j'avais des responsabilités à assumer.

Je m'allongeais donc près d'elle et tout en la prenant dans mes bras, je me dis que cela ne pouvait pas être moi, ni elle, que ça n'avait aucun sens mais que pourtant cela avait lieu.

Ce n'était ni plaisant, ni répugnant. C'était juste… différent.

Je fus soulagé de la voir s'endormir rapidement. Elle s'accrochait tendrement à moi, ce qui me mettait mal à l'aise.

Je me dégageais de son étreinte et quittais le lit pour retourner dans la salle de bain : j'éprouvais le besoin de me laver une fois de plus et d'enfiler un nouveau pyjama.

Puis je me rendis sur la promenade de pierre qui faisait le tour de tout le premier étage et observais distraitement les invités qui prenaient l'air dans le parc.

La nuit était douce, un vent léger léchait mon visage, en bas les bruits étouffés de la fête créaient une étrange berceuse.

C'est alors qu'il vint s'accouder à côté de moi, ses cheveux se mouvant au rythme lent de cette brise d'été. Je ne me tournais pas vers lui, nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot. Nous regardions ensemble ces autres rire, se disputer ou se cacher derrière un bosquet…

Serein, j'écoutais le bruit calme de sa respiration.

J'étais bien.

Au bout d'un long moment, il se tourna vers moi, pris ma main et je me laissais conduire dans une des nombreuses chambres que les elfes avaient préparées pour les invités.

Il referma la porte derrière nous et se posta face à moi.

Je savais ce qu'il voulait, et je le désirais aussi.

Je lui demandais, reprenant ses mots s'il n'avait pas mieux à faire que s'occuper d'un lâche qui ne se préoccupait de rien d'autre que de son nom.

Il me répondit que ce soir, il avait envie d'oublier le sien, comme le mien.

J'approuvais d'un hochement de tête et m'assis sur un des fauteuils du coin salon de cette chambre, trop vaste comme toutes celles de cette maison. Il s'assit à son tour et alluma ce que j'appris plus tard être une cigarette. L'odeur de la fumée était âcre, mais le spectacle me captivait. La fumée s'échappait de sa bouche après qu'il ait pressé sensuellement ses lèvres contre ce petit rouleau incandescent, il en avait l'air apaisé.

Quand il en écrasa les restes au fond d'un vide-poche en cristal, j'étais encore hypnotisé.

Il s'approcha de moi et me demanda doucement si j'étais sûr de vouloir être là, après tout j'étais censé passer la nuit auprès de ma femme.

Je rétorquais, contrarié qu'il me rappelle la présence à quelques mètres de là de Pansy, que j'avais fait ce qu'on attendait de moi et qu'à cette heure j'avais envie d'agir pour moi.

Et agir pour moi, cela voulait dire aller jusqu'au bout de mon envie de lui. J'avais peur, je devais être fou pour désirer une chose pareille, mais je pensais que si je ne m'offrais pas cette folie, je me priverais moi même de vivre.

Alors j'avançais mes mains pour les poser sur ses épaules, me levais légèrement vers lui et l'embrassais.

Cette fois, ses lèvres étaient délicieusement veloutées, elles glissaient sur les miennes pour mieux revenir s'y presser.

Il s'assit sur mes genoux. Sa main droite s'enroula sur ma nuque, déclenchant un frisson le long de mon échine, la gauche se posa au creux de mes reins pour me rapprocher de lui.

J'avais passé des mois à me contenter de le regarder, tentant de nier encore qu'il m'avait offert le meilleur moment de mon existence, à l'épier plus encore qu'il ne l'avait fait lui-même durant cette horrible dernière année à Poudlard, mais maintenant je devais me rendre à l'évidence.

De lui, j'attendais bien plus qu'une vue agréable et un simple baiser.

Pourtant, je n'avais jamais regardé de cette façon un autre homme, il ne pouvait être qu'une exception.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : Je vous fait toutes mes excuses, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que la totalité de mon texte n'était pas apparu, vous avez du trouver ça très bizarre, roh la honte !!!!**

**Erreur rectifiée : **

Et moi qu'un fou de ne pas savoir lutter contre ce désir malvenu.

Je le fis lever sans quitter sa bouche pour rejoindre le lit et l'y l'allonger.

Je le sentis sourire entre mes lèvres, conscient de se retrouver dans la même position que deux ans plus tôt.

On ne m'avait rien appris du sexe.

Avec Pansy, je m'étais plus ou moins laissé guider par elle et bien qu'empêtrés dans nos maladresse respectives, je crois que nous avions fait ce que l'on attendait de nous.

Avec Potter, c'était tout autre chose.

Il avait le même corps que moi, je savais donc ce qui pourrait lui plaire.

Et j'avais envie de plaire à Harry.

Je voulais qu'il n'oublie jamais cette nuit, je voulais qu'il soit obsédé par moi comme je l'étais par lui, je voulais laisser en lui une trace indélébile. Je voulais noyer dans un flot de sensations, la culpabilité qui me rongeait autant qu'elle m'électrisait.

Parce que pour une fois je n'agissais pas en espérant l'approbation d'autrui, pas pour susciter l'admiration, la peur ou la colère. Presque égoïstement. En espérant ne pas découvrir un Harry manipulateur qui se rirait de moi après m'avoir possédé. Même ce risque était euphorisant.

Aussi étrange que cela soit, je souhaitais donner plutôt que prendre.

Et alors que sa langue taquinait la mienne en allant la chercher jusque dans ma bouche, je me sentis enfin débarrassé de tout ce fatras encombrant de responsabilités et de rationalisme.

J'étais là, tout contre lui, à découvrir le grain de sa peau du bout de mes doigts, le doux son de ses premiers soupirs : tout le reste n'était alors que détails insignifiants. Ça n'avait aucun sens, ce désir de lui, et pourtant je ne m'étais jamais senti en accord avec moi-même.

Ses mains cheminèrent sous la veste de mon pyjama, faisant se contracter les muscles de mon dos, et avec un calme étonnant je défis un à un les boutons de sa veste puis ceux, nacrés, de sa fine chemise, découvrant lentement un torse puissant marqué par les combats. De fines cicatrices le parcouraient, mettant en valeur la rondeur de ses muscles, le creux de son ventre.

J'y suivis d'un index une longue zébrure qui prenait naissance sous sa poitrine et semblait mourir en dessous de sa ceinture en cuir de dragon noir.

Je débouclais celle-ci pour poursuivre mon exploration et alors que je m'attelais avec une attention scrupuleuse à lui retirer pantalon puis boxer, comme un maître de potion effeuillerait précautionneusement une branche séchée pour ses préparations, je m'aperçus que la veste de mon pyjama glissait lentement, laissant mes épaules à nu.

J'en frissonnais sans lâcher pour autant du regard ce trait qui m'incitait à le suivre. Mon doigt reprit son parcours, contournant un nombril pour se perdre dans une légère toison noire. Un peu plus et l'entaille reçue aurait atteint sa verge.

Celle-ci se dressait, semblant quémander mes caresses. J'entendais le souffle haché de Harry dont les mains tiraient avec une maladresse empressée sur l'élastique de mon pantalon, mais aussi les coups sourds et répétés qui martelaient mon crâne et me semblaient emplir toute la pièce. Il me fallut un temps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait des battements de mon propre cœur. Ma main qui déjà s'apprêtait à s'enrouler autour de la virilité de Harry fut stoppée dans son élan quand je sentis dans un frisson que le pantalon de mon pyjama m'avait été retiré.

Je baissais le regard sur mon ventre pour y découvrir mon sexe mis à nu, si tendu qu'il se collait presque à mon abdomen.

Cette vision me choqua. Tout en parcourant avec lenteur le corps d'Harry, j'avais oublié le mien et nié jusqu'à mon propre désir qui pourtant me rongeait les entrailles.

Et comme si j'allais y trouver la réponse à mes interrogations, pour la première fois depuis que nous étions sur ce lit, je le regardais dans les yeux.

J'y lu un tel malstrom d'émotions que j'en eus le tournis.

L'envie, l'espoir et une admiration dont je ne comprenais pas la cause s'y mariaient à la crainte et à un sentiment bien plus sombre que je ne sus déchiffrer.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous passâmes à nous repaître de nos regards, je ne sais plus qui se mût en premier. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'après cela, nous nous ruâmes l'un sur l'autre avec une passion débridée, comme si nous voulions nous happer mutuellement, ne nous rassasiant jamais de ce que nos mains et nos bouches parvenaient à saisir, mordre, meurtrir.

Pourtant, cela n'avait rien d'un combat. J'étais affamé de lui et il me dévorait. Sa peau ou son parfum ne m'enveloppaient jamais assez, je le voulais contre moi, en moi, qu'il m'écrase de son poids pour mieux nous lier, j'avais mal tant je le voulais.

Je me couchais sur le ventre, saisissant ses poignets pour m'entourer de ses bras et enfouis mon visage dans le coussin moelleux, le mordant pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Je ne me reconnaissais plus dans cette chose tremblante qui souhaitait ardemment être sous son emprise. Je sentais sur ma nuque son souffle saccadé, lui aussi tremblait.

J'eu mal quand il me prit mais étrangement cette douleur là me libéra. La souffrance était forte, j'avais envie de crier mais me retenais car je la souhaitais. Oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je souhaitais cette souffrance qu'il me donnait, parce qu'elle venait de lui, et qu'elle nous unissait.

Je l'acceptais comme faisant partie de ce moment, comme nécessaire au plaisir de voir le visage de Harry tendu vers la jouissance, à cette étrange satisfaction de se sentir entier.

Peu à peu, elle s'atténua sans jamais disparaître, mais le plaisir revint, encore plus intense, accompagné d'une chaleur presque suffocante.

Harry couché derrière moi m'embrassait si savamment que je m'en tordais le cou pour mieux lui rendre ses caresses.

Ballotté entre ses bras, les miens tâchant de le retenir encore plus contre moi, je me laissais enfin aller à gémir et crier alors que chaque poussée faisait monter en moi un flot de volupté de plus en plus intense. Harry balbutiait à mon oreille des mots que je ne comprenais pas mais dont la douce musique me comblait d'aise et nous nous perdîmes ensemble dans une ultime jouissance.

Harry s'allongea à côté de moi puis se réfugia dans mes bras, la tête contre mon torse, tremblant encore de son orgasme, et je le serrais contre moi.

Il ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi fragile, comme si dans notre échange il m'avait abandonné bien plus que du plaisir, et tout en l'enveloppant je savais déjà que moi même venait de perdre bien plus qu'une part d'innocence.

Nous étions deux gosses qui nous consolions réciproquement de ce qu'on nous avait forcé à vivre, qui tentaient en vain de se rassurer l'un l'autre.

Deux enfants égarés dans deux corps d'homme

Je l'embrassais dans le cou, il me baisa l'épaule. C'était si tendre, après tant de sauvagerie que les larmes me montaient aux yeux mais je du m'assoupir avant que la première ne roule sur ma joue.

Lorsque je me réveillais, entre chien et loup, Harry était encore lové dans mes bras. Ce fut le plus beau réveil de ma vie.

Parce que durant quelques minutes, je me crus dans un monde où nous étions ensemble.

Puis tout me revint comme un coup de poing en plein cœur. Mon nom, mon mariage, Pansy qui devait dormir à quelques mètres de là en se réjouissant d'être devenue femme, sans savoir que je lui étais déjà infidèle.

C'était un mariage arrangé, certes, mais je m'étais engagé et j'avais failli à mon devoir. Elle ne dormait peut être pas et me cherchait sans comprendre.

J'eus honte de moi, cependant je réalisais que je ne regrettais rien. Mon amertume ne venait pas de mon attitude mais de celle qu'on attendait de moi.

Je me levais et m'habillais sans cesser de regarder Harry endormi paisiblement, ses cils longs et épais qui mettaient en valeur la fragilité de sa joue…

J'aurais voulu lui laisser un mot, mais que dire ? Je le recouvris du drap, embrassais sa joue et quittais silencieusement les lieux pour rejoindre mes appartements.

Pansy dormait toujours, entortillée dans les draps. Je m'allongeais sur le lit, j'avais froid.

Lorsque je m'aperçus que l'odeur de Harry était encore sur moi, je me relevais à contre cœur et me changeais.

Je ne parvins pas à me rendormir, alors je me rendis dans mon bureau pour y travailler.

Ce fut là que Pansy me retrouva, quelques heures plus tard au lever du soleil pour se plaindre qu'elle avait froid aux pieds et qu'elle souhaitait que je la rejoigne dans la chambre pour les lui réchauffer.

Me sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à ses attentes et à ma culpabilité, je lui répondis sèchement de cesser de traîner en robe de chambre dans le manoir comme une fille du peuple.

Elle s'enfuit en pleurant, alors que je sentais un ulcère poindre. J'étais vraiment le plus beau salaud que la terre ait porté.

Dans l'après midi, j'appris par un elfe que Harry Potter était reparti, non sans avoir demandé qu'on transmette ses vœux les plus sincères au nouveau couple (une telle hypocrisie aurait dû le pousser droit à Serpentard !). L'elfe précisa qu'en nettoyant sa chambre, on avait retrouvé le bouton de rose qu'il portait à la boutonnière. Il me le tendit comme s'il s'était agi d'une précieuse relique. Agacé par son attitude, je le jetais devant ses yeux dans ma corbeille à papier en déclarant qu'il y avait mieux à faire que venir me montrer les détritus du manoir et mon serviteur s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Dès la porte fermée, je m'empressais de le retirer de là et le conservais précieusement dans une poche secrète de mon portefeuille.

Bien que j'aie à vivre avec cette culpabilité qui faisait de moi un imposteur perpétuel, je ne renonçais pas pour autant à revoir Harry. Il m'envoya un accès à la loge V.I.P. de son prochain match et il me tardait de m'y rendre. Ma passion pour le Quidditch était cependant très secondaire dans mon impatience à y être.

Ce fut une rencontre sportive de toute beauté, mais ce ne fut pas les figures audacieuses et les retournements de situation qui m'enthousiasmèrent. Peut-être ne l'avais-je pas remarqué avant parce que j'étais son adversaire, mais Harry était époustouflant sur son balai. Sportivement comme esthétiquement. Ses déplacements tenaient plus de la danse que de la course et pour la première fois, lorsqu'il attrapa le vif d'or, je me levais avec la foule pour applaudir à m'en faire mal aux mains.

Alors que ses victoires étaient sources de frustration et de rage à Poudlard, ce jour là j'étais non seulement heureux de le voir gagner, mais fier, comme si le fait de le connaître m'autorisait à m'attribuer une part de sa gloire.

Le stade se vida lentement et je me demandais ce que je devais faire : l'attendre là ou aller à sa rencontre ? Je m'imaginais mal faire le pied de grue devant la sortie des vestiaires, d'autant plus qu'une masse compacte d'admirateurs et de journalistes devait déjà s'y trouver.

Je repensais à mon départ de cette chambre. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il pense que le quitter ou le retrouver m'étais égal. Je ne savais que faire.

Et au moment où, ne tenant plus en place, j'allais quitter la loge pour partir à sa recherche, il entra, les cheveux encore trempés et sa veste boutonnée de travers.

C'est en le voyant que je me rendis compte à quel point il m'avait manqué. Nous nous jetâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour un baiser avide et impatient. Les gradins désertés, nos soupirs raisonnèrent dans la loge. Les sons mouillés de nos bouches m'excitaient autant que le baiser lui-même. Merlin que j'étais bien ! Que je me sentais vivre !

Il me fit transplaner directement dans sa chambre d'hôtel et nous fîmes l'amour lentement, faisant tout pour prolonger ce moment. J'appréhendais la douleur du moment où il viendrait en moi, comme la première fois, même si le plaisir que je savais à venir me faisait trembler d'impatience alors que je l'aidais à ôter les vêtements qu'il venait tout juste d'enfiler…

Son regard complice me mettait en confiance et je m'amusais alors à me déshabiller avec une lenteur que je souhaitais exaspérante pour lui faire perdre patience.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Avait-il d'ailleurs agi une seule fois comme je l'envisageais ?

Contre toute attente il s'allongea au pied du lit en me regardant comme si je lui offrais le plus beau des spectacles, recula en rampant pour s'asseoir à la tête, contre les coussins, et alors je faisais glisser ma ceinture de long de ma taille, quelque peu frustré de le voir ainsi s'éloigner de moi, Harry écarta les cuisses devant moi en une invite si explicite que j'en laissais tomber mon ceinturon. Mes mains, ses traîtresses, se mirent à trembler en me retirant difficilement pantalon et boxer et je le rejoignais, empreint d'une reconnaissance que je ne parvenais pas à exprimer.

Il s'offrait à moi, le plus calmement du monde, et jamais vision ne m'affola davantage tout en me rendant presque timide.

Cette image me hante encore.

Si la première fois nous nous étions entredévorés, cette fois là je le dégustais, le caressant avec respect et il m'amena à des sommets dont j'ignorais l'existence.

Puis nous passâmes la soirée à boire. Nous savions que nous buvions trop, mais nous le faisions volontairement : l'alcool déliait nos langues et nous nous racontâmes nos vies, parfois entrecoupées de fous rires inappropriés à nos récits. Si nos corps n'avaient pas besoin d'aide pour se parler, notre pudeur nous aurait empêché de nous chuchoter tant de confidences en restant lucides.

A partir de ce jour là, chaque match des Canons de Chudley, où qu'il se déroulât dans le monde, était prétexte à se rencontrer. Pansy s'étonnait de me voir si passionné de sport. Elle me reprocha de l'abandonner un jour de quart de finale alors qu'elle était enceinte de huit mois. Je ne comprenais pas ce que le fait d'attendre un enfant changeait à la situation.

Le jour de l'accouchement de Mère, Père était allé massacrer un village Moldu au lieu de tenir la main de son épouse et personne n'y avait trouvé à redire.

J'avais rempli mon rôle en donnant une descendance à ma lignée, qu'elle se charge donc du reste.

Quelques semaines plus tard, c'est une fille qu'elle mit au monde. Tout était à refaire : la perpétuation du nom des Malefoy n'était pas assuré. Je dus refaire chambre commune avec ma femme et le vécus très mal. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir autrement que les rares nuits que je passais dans les bras d'Harry, et mes nerfs étaient à vif. La présence de Pansy à mes côtés était devenue une véritable épreuve, je tentais de la ménager malgré tout mais les lambeaux de notre amitié n'y résistèrent pas.

Son odeur qui pourtant n'avait rien de désagréable m'agressait les narines, le simple son de son souffle m'horripilait, et quand je dus la toucher de nouveau, mon corps se révulsa malgré moi. Je tentais tant bien que mal de masquer mon dégoût et s'ajoutait à mon calvaire la culpabilité de plus en plus forte en entendant Pansy tenter de pleurer en silence presque chaque soir.

Elle tomba de nouveau enceinte et je crois qu'elle fut malgré tout aussi soulagée que moi de refaire chambre à part.

Lizzie avait alors deux ans. Quand elle était née, je l'avais jugée comme indésirable mais petit à petit, j'étais tombé sous son charme.

Elle devait avoir un an à peine quand elle vint pour la première fois dans mon bureau en se traînant à quatre pattes et en gazouillant. Je l'ignorais superbement, m'attendant à voir surgir d'un instant à l'autre l'elfe qui s'en occupait, prêt à se flageller d'avoir failli à sa tâche en m'appelant « maître », mais elle ne vint pas.

Lizzie s'approcha de moi avec une maladresse touchante et s'accrocha à mon mollet comme si j'étais son nounours, en me regardant comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde. Ce fut à ce moment là seulement que je compris qu'elle était ma fille. C'est son regard qui fait de moi un père, son père.

Je ne fis pas pour autant mine de m'intéresser à elle mais elle finit par s'endormir contre ma jambe. Quand j'eus fini mon dossier en cours, je la détachais doucement pour la prendre dans mes bras et la porter jusqu'à son berceau. Pansy, en me voyant avec elle alors qu'elle la cherchait depuis une heure en fit une crise de nerf.

En portant mon enfant, j'avais l'impression de tenir la chose la plus fragile qui soit et la plus précieuse, je me sentis responsable de son bonheur.

A partir de ce jour, si je ne recherchais pas sa présence, elle finissait toujours pas me trouver et j'en étais heureux. Elle attendait patiemment que je finisse ce que je faisais, puis nous jouions ensemble de petits riens qui ne faisaient rire que nous. Je m'ignorais si drôle et pourtant je réussissais à la faire éclater d'un rire cristallin qui me réchauffait le cœur et me rendait mes séjours bien plus supportables dans le manoir.

Quand Pansy nous voyait ensemble, son visage se fermait et elle l'emmenait souvent loin de moi, disant à Lizzie que son père avait mieux à faire. Elle lui reprochait clairement de susciter chez moi l'attention qu'elle-même n'avait jamais su obtenir.

Sa deuxième grossesse fut difficile et je tentais d'être présent pour elle, mais mes attentions la confortaient dans l'idée qu'elle se faisait du couple que nous formions, ce qui me culpabilisait davantage.

Quelle que fut l'attitude que j'adoptais, je n'étais qu'un vil imposteur.

Par moments, j'avais envie de fuir tout ceci, et de partir, très loin avec Harry, de vivre une vie simple dans laquelle personne ne nous obligerait à agir contre notre volonté. Mais qui s'occuperait à ma place de ma famille ? Pourrais-je être heureux en les ayant abandonné, surtout Lizzie dont le regard attendait tant de moi ?

Harry avait lui aussi du mal à supporter la situation, je le lisais parfois dans son regard mais nous n'abordions jamais cette question. Lui aussi avait des obligations, ses gestes étaient épiés, je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où la Gazette du Sorcier l'avait fiancé avec une jeune fille pour laquelle il avait juste tenu la porte en sortant d'un restaurant. On lui avait prêté des dizaines d'aventures plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Je continuais, malgré ces mensonges, à collectionner les revues de presse dans mon cahier, bien plus sensible à une photo où on le voyait la main sur l'épaule d'un de ses coéquipiers qu'à un gros plan sur ses supposés aventures.

Nous étions d'une prudence exemplaire, mais nous protégions-nous vraiment dans cette clandestinité ? Elle nous faisait plus souffrir qu'elle ne nous épargnait et parfois nous perdions les moments si rares que nous avions pu grappiller à nos emplois du temps à nous disputer pour des broutilles qui dans d'autres circonstances nous auraient fait rire.

Pourtant, nous ne pouvions agir autrement. Nous ne pouvions vivre ensemble et rompre notre liaison était au-dessus de nos forces.

Je passais donc mon temps à gérer mes affaires, voir ma fille grandir, mon fils m'ignorer et ma femme me mépriser, puis je m'échappais parfois de cette vie qui me pesait pour rejoindre Harry auprès duquel souvent la vie me semblait légère.

L'amour à sens unique que Pansy avait pour moi s'était transformé, à la naissance de notre héritier. Elle portait à Edward un amour démesuré et si fusionnel qu'il en était malsain. Et mon fils, influencé par sa mère qui comblait tous ses caprices, avait appris à me détester. Lizzie, elle, me restait fidèle.

Quand elle atteint sa onzième année, elle ne revint plus de Poudlard que pour les grandes vacances et son départ me donna l'impression que le manoir dans lequel je n'avais plus aucun allié m'étouffait. Elle avait été envoyée dans la maison des Gryffondors ce qui avait fait hurler sa mère mais qui m'avait fait sourire, me laissant l'impression stupide qu'elle tenait de l'homme avec lequel j'aurais vraiment voulu construire une famille.

Douze ans que Harry et moi nous aimions en cachette, et sur tant d'années tellement peu d'occasions de se voir. Douze ans de frustrations et de fugaces plaisirs, tant et si bien que j'avais l'impression de n'avoir vécu que bien peu et d'avoir vieilli précocement.

J'approchais la trentaine, mais je me sentais si vieux…

C'est à cette époque que Harry, dont le corps avait été prématurément usé par son combat avec Voldemort et sa carrière sportive prit sa retraite anticipée. Mes affaires se portaient bien, nécessitant moins ma présence, et je songeais sérieusement à quitter le manoir pour vivre dans l'une de nos résidences secondaires. Je pourrais y recevoir ma fille pendant ses vacances, l'honneur des Malefoy serait sauf et si Harry le voulait bien, nous pourrions y vivre ensemble.

J'exposais donc mon projet à Harry à la fin du match qui terminait sa carrière.

Et contre toutes mes attentes, il s'emporta.

Il hurla, dans cette chambre d'hôtel impersonnelle dans laquelle nous nous étions réfugiés, qu'il n'accepterait pas de se terrer dans une maison qui officiellement ne serait pas la sienne, et de se cacher quand ma fille ou n'importe qui d'autre me rendrait visite, qu'il avait attendu des années que je lui propose de vivre avec lui mis qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que je lui proposerait des conditions pareilles. Il voulait vivre avec moi au grand jour ou pas du tout.

Je rétorquais que jusqu'ici le monde ignorait son orientation sexuelle et il me répondit, furieux, que c'était le cas parce que moi, je n'étais pas capable de l'assumer et que s'il l'annonçait, on ne le laisserait pas en paix tant qu'on aurait pas découvert qui était son compagnon.

Nous nous traitâmes d'hypocrites et en vînmes aux mains, roulant au sol comme deux enragés…

Il était plus fort que moi et je finis par lui mordre le bras de toutes mes forces, jusqu'au sang.

Il me lâcha sous l'effet de la douleur en hurlant, se releva et regarda alternativement la marque de mes dents dans sa chair et mon visage.

Je restais moi-même hébété par mon geste, sentant dans ma bouche le goût du sang de Harry.

Bien que j'eusse envie de le supplier de me pardonner et de tout faire pour le retenir, mon corps sous le choc resta muet et immobile. Je le vis, n'arrivant pas à y croire, s'en aller sans rien dire avec une moue dégoûtée.

Je venais de le perdre alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était rester pour toujours avec lui.

Les jours qui suivirent, je les passais à ressasser les faits en buvant verre sur verre pour ne pas exploser. Je l'avais blessé, certes, mais ce n'était pas notre premier affrontement et s'il m'avait pardonné de lui avoir cassé le nez en l'abandonnant dans le Poudlard Express, il pourrait bien excuser mon excès de rage ? Le regard qu'il m'avait lancé en partant me laissait cependant peu d'espoir et je noyais mon pessimisme dans la couleur ambrée du whisky.

Me voir ainsi diminué semblait satisfaire grandement mon épouse dont j'évitais, autant que faire se peut, la présence. Je restais le plus souvent dans mes appartements. La proximité de ma femme, dont la haine ne cessait de croître, faisait se dresser mes poils et celle de mon fils, qui partageait les sentiments de sa mère, me donnait l'impression d'être face à un étranger d'autant plus troublant qu'il me ressemblait.

Au bout de cinq semaines, alors que je profitais de l'air printanier sur le vaste balcon de ma chambre pour finir de m'enivrer avant de me coucher,une chouette si blanche qu'elle offrait un curieux contraste avec la nuit vola telle une apparition jusqu'à moi. Elle me remit un petit parchemin sur lequel était écrit « Me permets-tu de transplanner jusqu'à ta chambre ? Je suis devant la porte du manoir. S'il te plait. »

N'osant y croire, je modifiais en conséquence les sorts de protection de mes appartements, m'assurais de ne pouvoir être importuné par personne, masquais par magie l'odeur d'alcool que je dégageais avant de griffonner avec empressement un « oui » sur le dos du parchemin que je rendis au volatile.

Quelques instants plus tard, dans un « pop » caractéristique, Harry se matérialisait en face de moi.

Comme lors de notre dernière entrevue, je restais paralysé devant lui, ne sachant que dire.

Il s'avança vers moi et me tendit le bras que j'avais mordu.

« Il n'y en a plus trace » me dit-il, comme si cet état de fait suffisait à expliquer sa venue.

J'ignorais si je devais me réjouir de celle-ci ou penser qu'il était venu pour que nous rompions plus clairement. Comme je restais immobile et muet, il reprit :

« Mon corps est marqué de toute part, tu le sais. J'ai horreur de ces symboles de haine qui ont entaillés ma chair, et personne ne s'est gêné : ni Voldemort, ni les Mangemorts, ni toutes les créatures maléfiques qui étaient à sa solde. Tous voulaient m'arracher un lambeau de peau pour entrer dans l'histoire, tant et si bien que j'ai douté de pouvoir encore être autre chose qu'un punching-ball vivant entre leurs mains pendant le combat puis qu'une preuve survivante de ce que j'avais subi. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sentais être autre chose que ces traits sur mon corps. Et puis tu m'as mordu, jusqu'au sang, comme les autres. Mais la marque est partie. Et je me suis rendu compte que c'était la seule que j'aurais voulu garder. Parce qu'elle n'avait rien en commun avec toutes les autres. Parce qu'elle me venait de toi. Je ne veux toujours pas me terrer dans un de tes domaines, je ne supporte plus de devoir me cacher pour te voir, mais ne plus te voir… C'est pire que tout ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, Drago, parce que moi, je n'en sais rien ! »

Il était là, les yeux brillants, attendant que je lui dicte sa conduite alors que je ne savais que faire moi-même. Je ne voyais que lui devant moi, son visage crispé dans l'attente d'un mot de moi, mais aucun son ne parvenait à passer ma gorge si serrée que je me sentais étouffer. Je sentis de lourdes larmes chaudes tomber de mes cils avec le même poids que si elles avaient été en plomb.

Puis, n'arrivant plus à soutenir son regard, je me pendis à son cou et le sentis étreindre tendrement ma taille.

Il mouilla ma nuque de ses propres pleurs. J'aurais voulu pouvoir l'apaiser, trouver une solution qui nous permettrait d'être libres, mais si lui était prêt à affronter les réactions des curieux face à ses choix, je ne le serais jamais. J'avais une famille à qui laisser mes biens, et ceux-ci dépendaient beaucoup de ma réputation. Je savais que je n'étais pas lâche : s'il ne s'était agit que de moi, j'aurais abandonné sur le champ ma vie et son confort matériel mais malgré les maigres satisfactions que m'apportaient ma famille, j'étais responsable d'elle et de son avenir.

Harry le savait, mais voulait fermer les yeux sur cela.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire de même.

J'avais une folle envie de l'embrasser mais je ne m'en sentais pas le droit : il était venu chercher un espoir que j'étais incapable de lui donner.

Il s'était sacrifié pour sauver le monde sorcier, et il devait encore souffrir de mon propre sacrifice pour sauver les miens.

Et avant que je réfléchisse aux conséquences de mes paroles, je prononçais la conclusion logique de mes pensées « Tu mérites bien mieux que moi »

Je le sentis se raidir, puis il se détacha de moi. Son visage défait affichait un regard déterminé qui me fit peur car j'avais la certitude de ce qu'il avait déduit de mes mots. Et ma gorge me refusa la parole de nouveau.

J'aurais voulu lui dire que je l'aimais, que je ne souhaitais pas qu'il parte, le supplier de ne pas m'abandonner, mais sa décision était déjà prise et je ne pouvais que lui rendre les choses plus difficiles.

« Tu as parfaitement raison » dit-il sur un ton glacial que je ne lui connaissais pas, et il transplanna aussitôt.

Je m'écroulais alors en tentant de retrouver mon souffle. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer et bien que l'idée de mourir sur le champ me fût douce, je luttais pour ne plus suffoquer ainsi.

Quand j'y parvins, je me jetais sur ma bouteille de whisky et ne fut satisfait que lorsque je m'écroulais de nouveau, ivre mort sur le parquet de ma chambre.

A partir de ce jour, l'alcool devint définitivement mon meilleur allié. Je ne pouvais affronter mes journées vides de sens que dans l'état cotonneux dans lequel il me maintenait.

Quand ma fille vint nous rejoindre pour les vacances, je cessais cependant de boire et si je tentais de faire bonne figure face à elle, pour lui faire honneur, sa présence qui signifiait une trop grande lucidité pour moi devenait une torture. Ses études étaient brillantes, et j'aimais toujours autant sa présence. Je lisais bien dans son regard une certaine inquiétude, j'aurais voulu pouvoir la rassurer. Face à elle je voulais être fort, même si j'étais très loin de l'être. Mais lui mentir était au dessus de mes forces.

Quelques mois plus tard, je faisais ma première crise de delirium tremens et ma « chère » femme s'empressa de m'envoyer dans un centre de désintoxication. Pour le reste du monde, je prenais une année sabbatique au soleil.

Savoir que Drago Malefoy en était réduit à cracher ses tripes dès le matin et à trembler comme un épileptique à même le sol, aurait été du plus mauvais effet pour les affaires familiales. En quelque sorte, comme mon père avant moi, j'étais devenu la honte de ma famille en voulant la sauver.

Je croupis dans cet endroit depuis deux mois, à vider mes boyaux pour les emplir à nouveau d'alcool. Je suis censé être dégoûté par cela et trouver la volonté d'arrêter d'empoisonner ainsi mon corps.

Ils ne comprennent pas.

Je me moque bien d'un corps qui ne m'est d'aucune utilité. C'est mon cœur qui est empoisonné et que je fais taire ainsi. Ce stupide cœur qui ne peut pas accepter que dans les journaux on ne cesse de parler du coming-out retentissant de Harry Potter et de son histoire d'amour naissante avec un étudiant en droit qui n'a même pas le bon goût de me ressembler.

Il a dû essuyer des critiques, des injures, on a même, une fois de plus, attenté à sa vie mais l'opinion publique a été touché de le voir encore blessé et maintenant il milite pour, rapporte la presse, « le droit à l'indifférence » des homosexuels.

Comme je voudrais, moi, être indifférent.

Ne plus avoir les tripes retournées dès que je songe à ce fade estudiantin qui ose toucher le corps que j'ai vénéré, qui se l'approprie.

Comme j'aimerais ne plus trembler dès que l'on cite son nom et me moquer des propos que l'on tient sur ce couple sur médiatisé.

Et surtout, comme j'aimerais avoir été capable de m'en tenir à ce que j'avais dit au vendeur, ce jour là, pendant que je regardais Harry derrière la vitre de cette librairie.

« Je ne fais que regarder »

Mais je ne m'y suis pas tenu.

Et il m'a rendu heureux.

Et nous avons tant souffert.

_Il me faut encore un verre…._

On dit que le manque l'alcool est le seul qui puisse provoquer la mort.

Malgré mon envie d'en finir je n'y parviens pas.

Cette bouteille est presque vide… 

Parce que quand je me noie dans ces brumes éthyliques,

Ouvre-toi sale bouteille, Merlin! 

Quand je perds pied avec la réalité,

Enfin ! 

C'est lui que je revois, un doux sourire aux lèvres, lors de notre premier rendez-vous, écartant les jambes lentement pour moi afin que je le prenne.

Alors je bois, encore et encore.

Parce que je veux le regarder.

Juste le regarder….

FIN

14


End file.
